


Icy Reunion

by KyousBeads13



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyousBeads13/pseuds/KyousBeads13
Summary: Kyouru mostly with mention to other canon pairings.  Post end, so spoilers if you haven't read the manga/only seen the anime.Synopsis: An outing to a skating rink with the old group (plus Machi) brings up an unhappy memory for Kyou. Luckily he has Tohru to make him feel more comfortable as does he later on when she needs help warming up.





	Icy Reunion

“The gang is back!” The feisty blond punched her fist into the cold winter air, a wide smile on her face.

“Don’t talk like we haven’t seen each other in years, Yankee.” Kyou rolled his eyes at Arisa who shrugged his comment off as if he hadn’t spoken.

“It’s great to have us all back in one place.” Tohru beamed at the group that walked with her through the trees on the worn path. This was the first winter after the groups’ graduation that they all were not fretting about exams and school work and it was as refreshing as the crisp air surrounding them.

“And to top it all off, I get to show up Orangey over here on the ice.” Arisa adjusted the ice skates that hung over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, keep talking.” The former-cat jammed his fists deep within the pockets of his winter jacket.

“So, how did you find this place, Honda-san?” Yuki asked while carrying two pairs of skates, his own as well as Machi’s.

“Oh, well, when I met Uo-chan, she took both me and Mom here and it was always so much fun. I had no idea at the time that Uo-chan could skate so well but she taught me how to and this is the first time in a long time we’ve gone.”

“Yes, I too was invited after a while. And though I fear I’m not as talented as Tohru-kun or Arisa, I do enjoy it.” Hanajima stated, her long black dress blowing around her ankles.

“How do you expect to skate in a dress that long?!” Kyou interjected.

“I’ll be fine. However, judging by the frantic nature of your waves right now, I’d say you have a bit more to worry about.” Saki stared at the man standing next to Tohru with eyes full of understanding while he struggled for a way to defend himself.

“Here we are!” The brunette declared as they crested a hill. Before them was a lake that had frozen over, children and adults flying across the surface with screams and giggles creating a soundtrack of winter fun.

“All right! Let’s claim a table and get going!” Arisa picked her pace up down the hill and into the seating area that was located next to a small snack station adjacent to the ice. Each member of the group grabbed a chair to claim as their own and began replacing their shoes with their skates except for Kyou and Tohru who had to rent theirs. The duo broke off from the group to walk over to a pavilion a small distance away, requesting their respective sizes.

“Isn’t it great that Yuki-kun managed to get Machi-san to come with us?!” Tohru beamed once again at her much taller partner. Kyou shrugged slightly.

“She doesn’t talk much.”

“Maybe she’s still just shy in a large group. I’m sure after a while she’ll warm up to us.” Kyou grabbed both pairs of skates and turned to the woman next to him, a small smile painted upon his lips and in his eyes.

“There you go again, seeing the best in absolutely everyone.”

“It’s my specialty!” Tohru and Kyou walked to rejoin their group which were all just about done putting their skates on. Yuki was down on his knee, tightly knotting Machi’s left skate while she looked away with a crimson stain on her pale cheeks. Arisa was already walking towards the ice with Hanajima in tow while Tohru plopped down in a chair and removed her boots. Kyou watched her intently lace up her skates ever so carefully and tie the laces in neat bows at the top. Noticing Kyou watching her, her brown eyes found his and she smiled standing up. “Look Kyou-kun, I’m as tall as you now!” Kyou’s eyes were now level with hers, a slight blush tinging his cheeks as he cleared his throat and lightly tapped her head with his fist.

“Just wait ‘til I get mine on.” Kyou took Tohru’s seat and began lacing his own skates up, however much less tactfully than Tohru had.

“Honda-san, would you like us to wait for you?” Yuki questioned as he stepped out on the ice, taking Machi’s hands to steady her as she too stepped out. Tohru looked over to Arisa and Saki on the ice, Arisa skating wildly around while Saki glided gently. She shook her head.

“It’s okay Yuki-kun! I’ll wait for Kyou-kun to be finished and then we’ll join. Have fun Machi-san!” Machi gave the slightest smile to her as the couple pushed off, joining the rest of the crowd skating in a circle.

“Tohru, you don’t have to wait for me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Go skate with your friends.” His tone confused her.

“But… Kyou-kun, what about you?”

“I’ll catch up.” He said sitting back in the chair and resting his arm on the wooden wall built up to separate the pond from the seating area.

“Are you sure?” She asked, clasping her gloved hands in front of her. With a sigh, Kyou’s fiery eyes met hers once again.

“Tohru.”

“O-Okay. I’ll see you soon.” She said while stepping over to the break in the wooden wall and pushing to the center of the rink to join Arisa and Saki.

“Tohruuuuuu! What’s the matter with Kyon-Kyon over there?!”

“I’m not sure, he said that he would catch up.” Tohru looked behind her to see Kyou watching her movements intently. Yuki and Machi skated up to the group, stopping slowly as to not shower the others in ice. “Machi-san, you seem like you’re getting the hang of it.”

“Yeah. It’s getting easier but I can’t concentrate with the kids flying around.” She sent a side ways glance to an especially loud group that sped by.

“You’re doing fine.” Yuki reassured. His warm smile fell when he noticed an empty side next to Tohru that was usually preoccupied by his obnoxious family member. Tohru, sensing what was going through his mind, spoke up.

“I think Kyou-kun’s just adjusting to the temperature.” With that statement, Arisa skated over to the wall followed by Saki who took Tohru’s gloved hands in her silk coated ones. By default the rest of the group skated over as well and were soon crowded around where Kyou rested.

“…What?” He glared.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared to skate!”

“Shut up Uotani, I’d make your ass look sorry out there.”

“Then why don’t you do it, Kyon-Kyon?” She pulled her bottom eye lid down with her index finger and stuck her tongue out.

“Because I’m not ready to skate yet! Just let me be!”

“Oh my, you never learned to skate?” Hamajima said dead pan and the whole group turned from her to Kyou. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead.

“T-That’s not it! I learned to skate when I was younger!”

“Well, whatever, I’m not wasting my daylight arguing with you.” Arisa started to skate back out before grabbing Tohru’s coat and pulling her out with her. “Guess I’ll just keep Tohru alllllll to myself!” She called. Kyou snarled and soon he was alone save for the slender arm that rested next to his own.

“What.” He demanded more than asked.

“Rather than letting your bruised ego get in the way, just try your best and skate. Honda-san is worried about you and wants to skate with you.” Yuki passed smoothly, keeping his breaths even so as to not go over the edge. The last thing he wanted was to start a screaming match.

“What would you know about it?!” Kyou’s body tensed.

“Okay, calm down. Don’t go blowing your top off here, you stupid cat.” Yuki removed his arm from the wall and started skating away. “I just don’t want her to be upset.”

‘He needs to worry about his own damn girlfriend.’ He thought to himself while crossing his arms over his chest. While the curse being lifted had granted the both of them freedoms that were still new, they both continued to fight as though nothing had changed. Granted, even he would admit, that they were able to at least speak to each other as if they were actual people so that was definitely progress. Kyou had even asked Yuki how things were with Machi a few weeks prior and the question caught Yuki so off guard, he almost dropped what he was carrying to his feet.

A little under an hour later, Tohru skated over to the wall, creating a loud thud that shook Kyou out of his thoughts.

“Kyou-kun, I’m going to go around once more and then come join you, okay?”

“Sure, I just hope that you can stop without the wall.”

“I never really learned the art of stopping without running into something…” Tohru chuckled slightly.

“Get Uotani to teach you.”

“Maybe later on!” And with that she pushed off and Kyou stood up, waiting at the break in the wall for her. Sure enough, a minute later she came speeding down the ice, arms flailing, and yelling.

“TOHRU SLOW DOWN.” Kyou yelled stretching his arms out for her as she tripped over her toe pick and fell directly into his chest, knocking him flat out with her on top of him.

“AH! Kyou-kun! I’m so sorry! Are you okay!?” Tohru pushed herself up to sit back on her knees to allow Kyou to sit up, rubbing his head where he thumped it rather hard against the frozen ground. Uotani’s obnoxious laughter resonated in his pounding head as he shook off the sounds around him.

“I’m fine, you on the other hand had better learn to stop soon.” Rather than sounding angry, he had the slightest hint of a laugh on his voice as he stood up and offered his hand to help her up. Her cheeks were bitten pink by the cold and her ear muffs were skewed due to the impact. When Tohru was back on her feet, he straightened the pink puffs out and shook his head. “You want something to drink?”

“Sure! Something warm would be wonderful.” She smiled kindly at him, and a pang of something filled his chest as he turned to walk to the snack stand nearby. Tohru sat at their table and waved to everyone as they skated by, laughing as Yuki fell down and caused Machi to go with him. Machi took in a deep breath and looked as if she were going to yell at Yuki but actually let out a laugh as they picked themselves up. Kyou returned with two steaming cups, placing one down in front of Tohru as he sat down and looked back out to the ice.

“So, Kyou-kun, when was the last time you went ice skating?” She asked taking the warm cup into her still gloved hands and blowing on the contents.

“I don’t know, it was a while ago. I was still a kid when Shishou took me.”

“Shishou-san taught you to skate too?! He’s so talented!”

“Yeah, well, apparently not since I fell pretty bad and ended up breaking my leg.” Kyou smirked.

“Oh no, Kyou-kun, that’s horrible!”

“It healed pretty quick but I still wasn’t able to skate the rest of the winter so I kind of fell out of practice.”

“I had no idea. You should have asked me to help you before today, I would have done that in a heart beat!” Her words made him smile which he hid by looking down at his lap. “I didn’t mean for you not to have a good time.”

“Don’t blame yourself for stuff you have no control of. It’s fine.” The two sat sipping their drinks for a while before Tohru cleared her throat.

“Well… I think I might like to go back out.” She bounced up from her seat and held out her hand. “Will you come with me? I can help you, I mean, not if that will embarrass you or anything. I can just stand behind you and catch you if you fall! I mean, that might actually not work out since I don’t have that much strength but um, if you want I’ll stand and hold your-” Kyou couldn’t help but smile again, she was getting flustered and it was almost impossible for him to say no to her as it was…

“Fine.” He took her hand and stood up, leading her to the ice. He looked at the edge of ice and his grip loosened on Tohru’s hand nervously. She gave him a reassuring squeeze and stepped out ahead of him, holding herself still while he inched onto the slippery surface and attempted to keep his feet from sliding out to his sides.

“Just don’t lock your knees, Kyou-kun, keep them bent.” Tohru said looking at his face scrunched up as he tried his hardest to stand straight. She held onto his outstretched arms so he could use her as leverage. He tried his hardest not to flail (so much for his cat-like reflexes, he cursed) and was soon standing on his own. “That’s wonderful! You did it!” Tohru clapped her hands together and began moving backwards slowly, urging Kyou to come towards her which he tried with all his might, moving his right food forward ever so slightly. He looked down at his feet the whole time, remembering how the terrible pain he had from breaking his leg ran through his whole body. He distracted himself with a sudden bout of courage that had him skating to Tohru as she grabbed his hand and swung around to his side, skating with him as he awkwardly moved his legs in something resembling a rhythm. While they were slow, she was glad to see him gaining more confidence as he went.

“Wonderful, Kyou-kun! You’re a natural.”

“Kyon-Kyon, skating like an angel!” Arisa teased as she skated by backwards.

“S-Shut it!”

“Ah yes, so you do have some coordination after all.” Yuki smiled.

“Yeah well, when this place is empty you and I are having a race across the pond and then we’ll see who’s coordinated!” Yuki skated ahead of them with great speed then turned sideways to stop, showering Kyou in ice crystals as he approached.

“If that’s what you want.” Yuki smirked and skated off. Tohru could hear the low growl that Kyou let out as he took his hand back from hers and took off after Yuki. He was clumsy but still doing pretty well.

“I’m coming for you!” He yelled dodging through children as Machi stood next to Tohru, shaking her head.

“They’re unbelievable.” The statement came out as a sigh and Tohru laughed. Yuki lapped them followed by Kyou, his limbs flailing wildly.

“I just hope no one ends up injured, although I did bring a first aid kit.” Saki said from behind Tohru.

“Thank goodness, I have a feeling we’ll need it.” Tohru skated to a stop using her toe pick, earning a pat on the back from her two friends.

~

“Dammit, I should have figured your bandages were black.” Kyou said looking at the rather substantial cut he sustained from his little derby with Yuki.

“Hm, yes, it hides the blood better.” Hanajima spoke wistfully while Tohru finished wrapping his knee up.

“This was fun, we should really do it again before it gets too warm out.” Arisa stretched her legs out while putting her regular shoes back on and tying the laces of her skates together.

“Yes, definitely!” Tohru agreed.

“We should hurry, if we make it, we can catch the earlier bus back.” Yuki pointed out as the group set out to head back home.

Everyone parted ways and were headed home, Arisa and Saki left only after hugging their beloved Tohru to their chests and of course, threatening Kyou a bit. Yuki gave Tohru a chaste hug, it was still a very awkward feeling to him, hugging a girl so close to him.

“I’m glad you had fun, Yuki-kun.” She passed upon his release of her. The former rat turned to Kyou and extended a hand. While he did not receive eye contact, his hand shake was returned and he turned on his heel to rejoin Machi who was waving back at Tohru.

Tohru watched until the couple turned a corner and were out of sight, a sigh of contentment filling the air between the two.

“Ready to go home?” Kyou asked with an out stretched hand which Tohru took in both of hers.

“Let’s go home.”

~

Tohru emerged from the bathroom, steam pouring out behind her from the relaxing bath she had taken to soothe her sore muscles. Her hair was still damp which caused her to cross her arms over her chest, an attempt to keep warm on the way back down the hallway to the bedroom that lay in the far back of her’s and Kyou’s apartment. Opening the door, her eyes were met with him laying down reading something as she attempted to close the door quietly and tip toed to the basket to put her dirty clothes in.

“You don’t have to be that quiet, I’m almost done.”

“I don’t want to interrupt!” Kyou looked over the book at her before placing it down on his chest and motioning to her with one finger to join him on the bed. Still feeling the cold, she obliged, crawling over him and onto her side of the bed. “So, what are you reading?”

“Some book Shishou gave me. He says it bases around beginners’ technique and mental states or something.” He placed the book on the nightstand next to him.

“So, you’re seriously thinking about taking over Shishou-san’s dojo?”

“If he’ll let me.” Kyou said with a fondness in his voice. He reached down to lace his fingers with Tohru’s, feeling the chill in her thin finger tips. Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he turned to look at her.

“Today was so much fun, next time we should see if Kureno-san will go with us and even Shishou-san! I bet he’d like to see you skate so well!”

“Yeah except he can barely stand on them himself.” Kyou snorted.

“Well, it is hard to do. My legs are killing me! I’m just glad that you skated with us.”

“And this time with just a cut.” He said referring to his knee. “Next time we learn how to do those flips Uotani was doing.”

“I think I’ll tell Hana-chan to refill the first aid kit.” Tohru giggled. “I believe that Uo-Chan is planning on moving with Kureno-san in the coming spring. So we’ll really have to make sure we go back soon.”

“Are you sad she’s leaving?”

“Well… Not completely…” Tohru took a breath, remembering that Kyou wanted her to let out everything bothering her. “I mean, yes, I’m sad that it’ll be harder for us to see each other as frequently but I’m so happy that she’s going to be with someone she loves.” Turning her head over on the pillow to face, she smiled warmly. “After all, that’s probably one of the best things in the world.” Kyou felt his chest swell much in the way it had earlier in the day. He pushed himself up, untangling his fingers from hers and leaned over her to give her a light kiss.

“Your nose is freezing,” he said with the shake of his head. He lowered himself back down to the mattress on his side and opened his arms. Tohru scurried to him, happy for the warmth she was given. Kyou also shared in the awkward feeling that Yuki felt when he held Tohru to him. As much as he did hold her, he always had that ‘you can’t’ voice in the back of his mind. Once she molded into him, however, everything in his head went silent other than the beats of his heart loud in his ears.

“I just realized, I never made anything to eat tonight! Are you hungry?!” Tohru exclaimed suddenly, practically causing Kyo to jump out of his skin. Once he recovered, he buried his nose into her hair and sighed.

“Mm, stay here. I’m not hungry.”

“Are you sure? It’s no trouble, I can make some rice wi-” She was interrupted by his lips on hers once again, this time lingering, and drawing a sigh from her as he pulled back.

“There’s plenty of time to eat tomorrow, dummy.” He smirked as she pulled him back down to her as she nuzzled her newly warmed up nose in the crook of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long long time since I've written something for Fruits Basket. Though with the announcement of the new anime, I figure now's as good a time as any since it popped up on my tumblr from a few years ago. Still pretty proud of this one.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> A friend in words,  
> \--KB


End file.
